LV Armor
The LV Armor is a mechanized Rebel Army vehicle that appears in Metal Slug 3. It can also be used as a Slug by the player. Information Taking considerable inspiration from the Regular Army's Slugnoid, the Rebels created the LV Armor as their own mechanized armor. The LV Armor is very light and maneuverable, capable of double-jumping thanks to the rocket boosters on its backpack. The operator controls this vehicle inside the cockpit while being protected from most incoming enemy attacks. In terms of weaponry, the only weapon that the armor has is a 100mm smoothbore cannon, which deploys from one of its claws for firing high explosive shells. Needless to say, it also possesses the ability to equip any weapon to its other claw, making it both versatile and unique; but at the same time, limited, due to ammo from weapon crates being limited. Additionally, it can use its claws to punch enemies at close range, dealing considerable damage with each blow. However, one thing to remember about the LV Armor, is that it is heavily reliant on weapon crates and that conservation of ammunition is a must (if the player intends to use it) as this Slug is rather useless when it runs out of ammo. Also, it can only equip one weapon at a time and if the player picks up a different weapon crate, it will discard its current weapon (and its remaining ammo) for the new weapon. Engaging enemies with its claws takes time and it cannot move during its punching animation for roughly a second. Even so, most of the enemies that the player faces in this Slug consists of mostly other Rebel-piloted LV Armors, each of which taking two melee hits to destroy. Try to avoid close quarters when using this Slug, as it is very vulnerable (especially against multiple enemies at once) and only do so if absolutely necessary; instead, it is advisable to engage them at long range or with a suitable weapon if possible. The LV Armor cannot turn its body around (while the enemy can), facing only towards the right side of the screen. This can be an issue when enemies or projectiles are aimed its back where the LV Armor cannot defend itself. The Slug Armor is an upgraded variant of the LV Armor designed by the Rebel Army's engineers, equipped with a Vulcan and a 100mm cannon on its back, improving its design drastically. However, it cannot double jump like the original. Variants Trivia * In Metal Slug 3's Final Mission, the LV Armor is only equipped with 10 units of Flame Shot ammo, and the player cannot pick up another weapon, even when all the Flame Shots have been used up. * Units are the only LV Armor variant that use sensor eyes. * Oddly, the LV Armor cannot shoot diagonally with a Heavy Machine Gun (normally, the player can do so on foot). This can be troublesome at times, as it gives the player a limited line of fire being up or right as the only available directions. **In Metal Slug 7 (as well as its remake, XX), the Slug Armor can effectively do so, albeit not as free moving (probably due to it being an upgraded version of the LV Armor). *When Big John is destroyed, a Rebel soldier in a LV Armor chassis with no limbs is seen, presumably controlling the boss from there. Gallery Eri_22.gif|LV Armor idling, piloted by Eri Category:Enemies Category:Vehicles